


Reunion

by flaming_muse



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander arrives in L.A. to check things out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers through "Damage" (AtS 5x11)
> 
> Originally posted in my LJ on February 8, 2004.

Xander took a deep breath as he got out of the elevator. He had known that Angel was working for an evil law firm, but he hadn't expected it to be quite so _big_. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his khakis and walked to what looked like a reception desk for the floor. Harmony, of all people, was sitting behind it.

"Can I help y- Xander? Oh my god!" Harmony squealed, rising from her chair. "What are you doing here?"

Xander took a hasty step back.

"I'm here to see Angel," he said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here. Duh. I'm Angel's right-hand woman. Vampire. Whatever." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and beamed at him. "What's with the eye patch? Are you like a really big fan of that pirate movie? 'Cause Lorne says I can meet Orlando Bloom next time he's here, and I could totally get his autograph for you."

"Uh, not that it isn't great to see you and all, but is he around?" Xander asked.

"Who? Orlando?"

"Angel."

"Oh. Yeah. He's in his office." Harmony indicated the doors to her right. "He's kind of talking with Spike right now, but I'm sure he'd... Hey, did you know Spike's back?"

"That's actually why I'm here."

"Isn't it exciting? I mean, he..."

Xander tuned her out and walked toward Angel's office. Spike was there. He couldn't wait any longer to see him.

"Look, we paid for the doctors and shamans," Angel was saying as Xander walked through the open door. "We're not giving you severance pay, too. You don't even _work_ here."

"But my hands were bloody _severed_ ," Spike replied, glaring at him.

"Spike, you've..."

Angel's voice trailed off as he noticed the man in his doorway. Xander wasn't looking at him, though. He was entirely focused on Spike, who was staring at him in return.

"Xander?" Angel asked.

"Andrew said you were back," Xander said to Spike. Even knowing that Spike wasn't dust, he hadn't been prepared for how much the reality of the vampire standing a few feet away would mean to him. "I wanted to see for myself."

Spike squared his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now you have," he replied.

"Now I have." Seemingly without conscious thought, Xander took a step forward, then another.

"Come to stake me?" Spike asked, watching him warily.

"Yeah, I flew all the way from Africa just to stake you. That and for all the frequent flyer miles."

"Time was you would have."

"Not anymore." Xander was close enough to touch him, and he reached out a hand toward him. He pulled back just before making contact with the battered leather duster, almost as if he expected to get a shock from it, and then settled his hand on Spike's shoulder. It was satisfyingly solid beneath his palm, and he squeezed it gently. "You're really here."

"Yeah, I am."

"This is great," Angel said, still sitting behind his desk, "but since 'here' is actually my office, and neither of you is talking to _me_..."

Xander ignored him and pulled Spike into a hug.

"What's with all the bloody hugging?" Spike stood stiffly as Xander embraced him. "First Andrew, now you. I'm beginning to understand what that Mr. Whipple was on about."

"I'm really glad to see you," Xander said with a warm smile.

He felt Spike loosen up at his words, and the vampire even relaxed enough to pat him awkwardly on the back.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this touching scene, but..." Angel was ignored again.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were back." Xander reluctantly let Spike go.

"Couldn't exactly pick up the phone, being all ghosty, could I?" Spike said. He looked down, almost shyly. "Besides, I wasn't sure you lot'd..."

"Care?"

Spike shrugged.

"Hey, I know we've had our differences in the past," Xander said, "and some of them have been major, but you fought with us, and you _died_. Of course we care that you're back. Care in a good way."

Spike seemed pleased by that statement, and he met Xander's gaze again.

"And you didn't trust the boy's word on that?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you," Xander said.

"Didn't realize you missed me that much."

"I did."

Spike's eyes were wide as Xander touched him again, this time cupping his cheek.

"I really did," Xander said, almost whispering.

" _Xander_ ," Spike murmured. He tipped his face up, his gaze focused on Xander's lips.

"All right. That's enough," Angel said, rising from his chair. "You two can do your hugging, kissing, whatever-the-hell-you're-doing-that-I-don't-want-to-think-about somewhere else. Maybe in a hotel room. On another continent."

Xander pulled back and let Angel guide them out of the room.

"I've got a flat," Spike said to Xander as they reached the door. "It's in a basement, so you'll feel right at home."

"Hey, I live on the fourth floor now," Xander said. "But we'll go wherever you want. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Just as long as you take him out of mine," Angel said desperately.

Xander stopped him before he could shut the door.

"Thank you for bringing him back," he said sincerely.

"You can have him. But, please, Xander, not here."

Xander and Spike managed to keep silent until they were safely inside of the elevator on their way to the parking garage. Then they burst out laughing so hard that they couldn't speak until they arrived at Xander's car.

"Was thanking him at the end too much?" Xander asked, leaning against the car and gasping for air.

"Did you see the look on his face? It was bloody perfect!" Spike braced his hands on his knees, still chuckling.

"And his eyes nearly bugged out when I touched your cheek."

"That was brilliant."

"It felt like the right thing to do. He really seemed to buy it."

"For a minute, I thought we might actually have to kiss. Good thing for me he stepped in."

"Like I'd want to kiss you," Xander said, grinning. "You're not my type."

"Come off it. Everybody wants me."

"Well, I _am_ glad you're back." He puckered his lips at Spike, who rolled his eyes and took a step back.

"Hugging you was bad enough," Spike said.

"Hey, _you_ came up with the plan. I could've met you at your apartment and settled for a manly handshake."

"Wouldn't have been so much fun, though, would it?"

Xander shook his head.

"Not even close. Come on. I'll take you out for a beer before we meet Buffy and Dawn at the airport."

"Works for me," Spike said.

"It really is good to see you, Spike." Xander unlocked the door to his rental car.

"Of course it is," Spike replied, but his smile was genuine.

"But you're still not my type."


End file.
